It's You
by yongie13
Summary: "Jika aku bisa memilih, aku mau bersama denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau membuatku takut? Kau membuatku menangis. Kau tahu aku membenci hal itu, tapi kenapa kau perlihatkan rasa takut padaku?" SiBum fanfic. new author. kekeke


_"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

_"hahhahaha, kau jelek sekali Kim Kibum"_

_"umma,,, appa,,,"_ yeojya kecil itu menangis tersendu-sendu karena seorang namja imut melempar nya dengan tikus mainan.

_"apa yang kau lakukan Choi Siwon? Kau membuat yeojya menangis hah?"_

_"ani hyung, aku hanya mengajaknya bermain"_ bantah nama kecil bernama Choi Siwon.

_"dengan membuatnya menangis? Kibum-ssi, tidak usah menangis, umma mu sebentar lagi akan datang"_

_"ta-tapi oppa?"_

_"mau main dengan oppa?"_ yeojya itu kemudian tersenyum dan mulai mengikuti langkah namja yang lebih tua darinya.

_'kau mau main dengan Yesung hyung? Tapi kenapa tidak mau main denganku Kibum-ah?'_

**Tittle: It's You**

**Cast: SiBum (siwon + kibum)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, family**

**Summary: "Jika aku bisa memilih, aku mau bersama denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau membuatku takut? Kau membuatku menangis. Kau tahu aku membenci hal itu, tapi kenapa kau perlihatkan rasa takut padaku?"**

**Desclaimer: author bertampang innocent ini hanya punya alur cerita fanfic ini dan juga WOOKIE OPPA . #di bantai ryeosomnia. Jadi, terserah yang lain mau di apakan, asal jangan ngapa-ngapain wookie oppa sama fanfic ini.**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), don't like don't read **

**Star story**

_"kau lihat apa chagiya?"_

_"Seoul. Sudah berapa tahun aku meninggalkan kota ini"_ gumam seorang yeojya menatap ke luar jendela mobil yang di naikinya _"umma? Seperti apa sekolahku nanti?"_ tanya yeojya itu menatap ummanya yang sangat cantik.

_"tenanglah chagiya, itu adalah sekolah terbaik di seoul. Tidak akan ada tikus seperti 11 tahun lalu"_ yeojya cantik itu kemudian tertawa ringan. Melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah putrinya ia menghentikan tertawanya dan tersenyum _"umma akan menjagamu chagiya"_

_"ne, sejak dulu umma selalu menjagaku"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kibum pov**

Drrttttt

Aku mengambil ponsel orange ku yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurku.

_"yoboseyo?"_ sapaku pada sosok di seberang sana.

_"mau lihat sesuatu chagiya? Cepatlah turun"_

_Tutt tutt_

buru-buru aku berlari menuju ke ruang bawah karena tadi umma yang menghubungiku.

_"umma? Kyaaaa gomawo umma"_ aku berteriak senang saat melihat seekor kelinci di pelukan ummaku.

_"anggap ini hadiah karena kau mau kembali ke seoul"_ umma tersenyum padaku sembari memberikan kelinci hitam imut itu padaku.

_"gomawo umma"_ aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

_"jangan terlalu di tekan chagiya, kelincinya baru lahir bulan juli lalu"_

_"cepatlah mandi dan pergi kesekolah barumu chagiya"_ suara appa menginstrupsiku agar ingat dengan sekolahku.

_"arraso appa"_ jawabku singkat.

_"umma? Kandangnya?"_ tanyaku pada ummaku yang sangat cantik.

_"di halaman depan chagiya"_

Tanpa aba-aba aku berlari menuju halaman depan rumah yang sejak 11 tahun lalu kutinggalkan.

Yah, sebelas tahun lalu karena peristiwa itu aku memohon pada umma dan appa agar pindah. Kebetulan sekali appa juga di pindah tugaskan ke Los Angeles. Karena namja bernama Choi Siwon itu, aku tidak akan lupa.

_"sibum, shi dari kata shichigatsu yang berarti juli karena kau lahir bulan ke tujuh dan bum adalah namaku, Kibum. Kau suka sibum"_ ku lihat kelinci hitam itu mengitari kandangnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"anyong haseyo, Kim Kibum imnida"_ aku membungkukkan badanku, perkenalan singkatku di ruang 2c SM high school.

_"kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong sana Kibum-ssi"_ Lee sonsaengnim mempersilahkan aku duduk di sebelah seorang namja yang sejak tadi selalu memperhatikan aku.

_"Choi Siwon imnida"_

Degh

Aku hanya cengo menatap namja yang kini tersenyum manis kepadaku. Senyum canggungku ku ukir di bibir kissable ku.

Siwon masih tersenyum ke arahku, berapa kalipun aku mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengannya, tetap saja aku menoleh saat dia bicara.

_"kau kembali Kibum-ah?"_

_Kau aneh! Bahkan kau benar-benar aneh! Setelah sekian lama aku meninggalkan kota ini, rasanya kau tidak berubah, Choi Siwon. Apa kau tahu? Kau membuatku takut dengan senyum anehmu itu._

_"kepada ketua osis Choi Siwon, diharapkan segera datang ke ruang rapat osis!"_

_"dasar! Apa mereka tidak mau melihat aku senang sedikit"_ kudengar Siwon mengumpat sumber suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

_"Kibum-ah, kau mau ikut?"_

_"mwo? Aku tidak ada keperluan"_ aku melangkah meningalkannya menuju satu tempat yang bisa membuutku tenang, atap sekolah.

Langit siang kota seoul ternyata tidak sepanas di Los Angeles. Langit biru dengan corak awan putih mengihiasi pemandanganku.

Cukup lama aku duduk di atap sekolah, hingga sebuah suara mengusikku.

_"mau apa? Mau mengerjai aku lagi?"_ aku bicara sesakratis mungkin pada namja yang kini berdiri di sebelahku duduk.

_"kau suka atap sekolah?"_ ia bertanya padaku.

_"kalau tidak ada keperluan aku pergi"_ buru-buru aku beranjak dari dudukku. Belum dua langkah, Siwon menarik pergelangan tanganku.

_"kalau kau keluar dari pintu itu sendirian, aku yakin akan banyak yang mengejarmu nantinya. Sebaiknya tunggu sebentar lagi. Kau keluar denganku saja"_ apa-apaan dia? Mau mengeraiku?

_"heh! Jangan berujar seenakmu saja Siwon-ssi"_ aku melepaskan tangannya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu yang ada di tengah-tengah atap sekolah.

Greetttt

BRAKKK

Tap tap tap

_"ke-kenapa? Kenapa mereka banyak sekali?"_ aku bertanya pada Siwon yang kini memunggungiku dan bisa kurasakan dia tertawa.

_"yack! Jangan menertaiwaiku! Dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"_ perintahku padanya.

Siwon berbalik masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena tertawa.

_"bukankah sudah kukatakan? Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kalau kau mau aman keluar denganku"_

Siwon menarik tanganku dan menuju pintu atap. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya dengan hati yang takut.

_"kau akan aman kalau berada di dekatku, mereka itu sangat menakutkan lho?"_ dia berujar tanpa menatapku.

_"mereka? Siapa mereka?"_ tanyaku pada Siwon, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari namja bermarga Choi ini.

Greeettt

_"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

_"pangeran sangat tampan hari ini"_

_"pangeran mau makan apa hari ini? "_

_"Bagaimana kalau pangeran makan masakanku hari ini"_

terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para yeojya sekolah ini.

_'pangeran?'_

Siwon hanya tersenyum sembari menarik tanganku menjauhi kerumunan yeojya-yeojya itu.

_'mau melihat sesuatu?'_ bisik Siwon padaku.

_"kyaaa pangeran, siapa yeojya jelek itu?"_

_'jelek?'_ maksudnya aku? Ukhh! Ingin sekali aku memukul yeojya itu kalau saja Siwon tidak menarik tanganku.

_"dia yeojyachiguku"_

_"mwo?"_

_'sukses kan?'_ bisik Siwon kepadaku dan kembali menarik tanganku sebelum aku benar-benar memukul yeojya-yeojya itu dan tentu saja Siwon sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_"kenapa kau berbohong?"_ tanyaku saat pulang sekolah.

Yah. Siwon harus bertanggung jawab! Karena pernyataannya aku seperti kerudung merah yang trus saja di kejar-kejar srigala - srigala betina yang menyatakan Siwon milik mereka.

_"hahha… kau tidak lihat ekspresi mereka?"_ ya tuhan. Kenapa namja ini begitu terlihat tampan, hanya saja dia begitu menyebalkan.

_"aku bertanya padamu Choi Siwon!"_ teriakku memukul lengannya.

_"hei.. Jangan bersikap kasar pada namjachigumu chagiya"_ dia menepuk kepalaku pelan.

_"apanya yang namjachigu… aku benci padamu dan aku semakin membencimu karena kau merusak hari-hariku di sekolah ini"_ kataku memanyunkan bibirku.

_"kau tenang saja, aku yang akan melindungimu nantinya Kibummie"_

_"aku tidak mau kau ada di dekatku, aku tidak mau kalau semua namja menjauhiku"_

_"cukup aku namja yang ada di dekatmu chagiya"_ dia kembali menepuk kepalaku pelan.

_Sungguh! Ini aneh! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini Choi Siwon? Kalau saja dulu kau tidak suka mengerjai aku, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi mengingat semua itu aku jadi semakin membencimu._

**Kibum pov end**

0o0o0o0o0o0

_"ku dengar kau jadian dengan Kibum, Siwonnie?"_ tanya Yesung pada Siwon.

_"telat hyung! Udah satu minggu"_ jawab Siwon dengan senyum sumringahnya _"hyung cemburu?"_ lanjutnya.

_"untuk apa? Hyung juga punya yeojya yang harus hyung lindungi juga, kau juga harus melindungi Kibummie, kalau tidak dia akan di rebut namja lain yang tidak suka mengerjainya"_

_"ya hyung, aku tidak akan mengerjainya lagi. Saat itu aku tahu aku salah"_ Siwon kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

**Kibum pov**

_Dia tersenyum? Sungguh, sejak dulu aku selalu iri pada mereka yang bisa bermain bersamanya. Tapi kenapa dia selalu mengerjaiku? Dia membuatku takut berada di dekatnya._

_"Wonnie… Siwonnie… yack! Choi Siwon! Bisakah kau dengarkan aku sebentar"_ aku berteriak keras setelah sekian lama aku bersabar memanggilnya yang kini sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas aneh di atas meja kerjanya, ruang ketua osis.

_"hari ini kau tidak bisa bersikap baik kepadaku ya? Aku lelah Kibummie, bisakah aku bersandar padamu?"_

_"aniyo, sekarang cepat buka pintunya sebelum aku merusaknya Choi Siwon. Ini sudah sore, aku mau pulang"_

_"kenapa kau harus buru-buru pulang chagiya? Kau tidak takut mereka mengerjaimu?"_ ini pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

_"ini sudah sore, mereka tidak akan menungguku lagi, dan lagi pula di rumah tidak ada orang, aku harus memberi makan sibum"_

_"heh? Sibum? Waawww siapa itu sibum? Aku cemburu chagiya"_ Siwon memulai kebiasaannya yang seperti anak kecil dan itu membuat aku, errr 'menyukainya'.

_"kelinciku ppabo"_ teriakku kemudian mengambil kunci ruang osis yang tergeletak di sebelah tumpukan kertas-kertas kerja Siwon.

_"kelinci? Huhhh aku kira siapa! Tunggu!"_

Aku berhenti berjalan tanpa membalikkan badanku _"wae?"_

_"kau bilang sibum? Siwon Kibum? Akhh aku mau lihat sibum chagiya. Boleh ya?"_ baiklah, dia menguji kesabaranku. Apa-apaan itu. Siwon Kibum? Haishhhh tidak akan!

_"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu, selamat malam tuan muda Choi"_ aku menepuk kepalanya pelan dan itu berhasil membuatnya diam.

_"baiklah, setelah ini aku akan segera ke rumahmu"_

_"tidak perlu!" _teriakku dari balik pintu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Langit sore kota seoul!

Tes tes tes

_'hujan? Tapi langit secerah ini'_

Byurrrr

_"hahha hahha haha kau benar-benar lemah Kim Kibum"_

_"siapa kalian?"_ aku menatap beberapa yeojya berpakaian sama dengan seragam sekolahku.

_"bawa dia ke gudang belakang"_

_"hmphhhhhh hmphhh"_ aku mencoba berontak dari mereka, tentu saja aku gagal. Aku bukanlah yeojya hebat yang bisa melawan banyak yeojya seperti ini.

Baiklah! Aku sudah di ikat dan aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, selain berharap ada yang mau menolongku saat ini.

_"minggir"_ dari sekumpulan yeojya itu aku masih bisa melihat tiga orang yeojya berjalan menuju ke arahku.

_"kau sungguh jelek. Kenapa pangeran mau memilihmu Kibum-ssi"_

Pangeran? Ternyata mereka fans Siwon, aku sudah perkirakan ini. Itulah kenapa aku selalu menuruti semua perintah Siwon, aku yakin mereka pasti sudah tahu semua tentangku.

_"kenapa kau diam? Oh ya? Kau pasti memaksa pangeran kan? Jangan hanya karena kau dari Los Angeles kami akan menerimamu begitu saja Kim Kibum"_

_"setelah kami keluar, kalian masukkan binatang menjijikan itu. Biarkan dia tidur bersama binatang menjijikan itu malam ini"_

_'binatang? Menjijikkan? Tikus!"_ hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku.

_Choi Siwon! Kalau kau sengaja mengirim srigala-srigala betina ini untuk mengerjaiku, aku tidak akan segan untuk menghajarmu dengan caraku nantinya. Aku pasti akan membencimu selama sisa hidupku. Perasaan cinta yang baru saja aku rasakan padamu benar-benar menghilang sekarang._

**Kibum pov end**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Siwon pov**

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim. Di perjalanan aku bertemu dengan Kangin ahjushi, appa Kibum. Dia menitipkan kunci rumahnya padaku.

Sepi!

Itulah yang kurasakan! di mana Kibum?

Ekormataku menatap seekor kelinci yang menatapku dengan tatapan aegyo -nya. Aku balik menatap kelinci hitam itu.

_"kau kah sibum? Kau memang lucu, Kibum menyukaimu ya? Aku harap aku adalah kau agar aku bisa di manja olehnya juga. Hahha"_ aku tertawa garing menatap kelinci itu.

Pandangan mata kelinci hitam itu beralih menatap setumpuk sayuran yang ada di luar kandangnya.

_"kau lapar?"_ buru-buru aku mengambil beberapa sayur dan memasukkannya ke dalam kandang sibum.

_"kau benar-benar lapar ya? pelan-pelan saja. Kalau kau lapar, ini masih banyak. Kau menghabiskannya boleh saja, besok aku yang akan membelikannya asal kau menyuruh Kibum mengganti namamu jadi sibum yang artinya Siwon Kibum ya?"_ Aku masih berbicara dengan kelinci hitam yang masih terlihat sangat kelaparan itu.

Tunggu! Dimana Kibum? Ini sudah malam, dan bukankah dia bilang mau memberi kelinci ini makan? Dia tersesat? Tidak mungkin.

Atau jangan-jangan!

Damn it!

**Siwon pov end**

Dengan langkah cepat Siwon berjalan mengitari area perumahan Kibum yang mulai sepi. Mencoba menghubungi Kibum berapa kalipun percuma, tidak ada yang menjawab, namun ponsel itu masih aktif.

_"damn it! Di mana kau Kim Kibum?"_

Dengan langkah pasti Siwon mencari keberadaan Kibum menggunakan GPS ponselnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di lingkungan sekolanya.

_"kenapa dia belum kembali? Apa dia takut?"_ Siwon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Gudang? Kenapa? Apa yang dilakukan yeojya itu di sini?" _batin Siwon menatap pintu gudang yang tertutup tapi tidak di kunci.

Dengan pelan Siwon membuka pintu gudang itu, hatinya begitu sakit melihat yeojya yang dicintainya menangis takut dengan segerombolan tikus di dekatnya.

_"hiks u-umma,,, a-appa"_

_"uljima, ada aku di sini chagiya,,, uljima"_ dengan segera Siwon memeluk tubuh rapuh Kibum dan melepaskan semua ikatannya.

_"Siwonnie?"_ Kibum menghambur ke pelukan Siwon.

_"mianhae, semua ini pasti karena aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik, mereka sampai mengetahui rahasiamu. Mianhae chagiya"_

**Kibum pov**

Aku salah! Ternyata Siwon benar! Dia menyayangiku, aku tidak menemukan kebohongan di matanya. Siwon mengantarku sampai rumah. Dia membuat hatiku sedikit nyaman.

_"uljima chagiya. Sekarang, kau cepat tidur. aku akan menjagamu malam ini"_

_"wae?"_ tanyaku mencoba bersikap biasa padanya setelah kejadian ini.

_"tadi appamu bilang mereka harus ke rumah haelboji"_ aku mengangguk pelan dan langsung menuju kamarku.

_Nyatanya aku tidak bisa membencimu. Perasaan kesal tempo hari sekarang hilang tanpa aku tahu kemana perginya. Perasaan itu sekarang berubah menjadi rasa cinta, aku mencintaimu Choi Siwon. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau berada dalam kebohonganmu._

**Kibum pov end**

_"mau dengar cerita?"_ Siwon memulai percakapannya dengan Kibum yang telah kembali ke ruang keluarga Kim.

_"hmm?"_ Kibum menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap Siwon.

_"tapi setelah ini kau harus mengganti nama sibum menjadi Siwon Kibum"_ pinta Siwon dengan wajah innocentnya.

_"ani!"_ jawab Kibum datar kemudian memainkan remote tv.

_"baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan melemparkan tikus ke dalam kandang sibum"_

_"berani kau lakukan itu, aku akan mengutukmu Choi Siwon"_ jawab Kibum dengan tatapan membunuhnya(?).

_"kau tidak berubah, kenapa dulu kau tidak mau main denganku Kibummie?"_ Siwon menatap Kibum yang masih sibuk mengganti chanel tv-nya.

_"…"_Kibum hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon.

_"apa kau tahu? kenapa aku melempar tikus mainan itu padamu? Aku berharap kau mau berlari ke arahku dan memelukku lalu kita bermain bersama. Tapi ternyata kau malah menangis sejadi-jadinya"_ Siwon tertawa mengingat betapa lucunya saat Kibum menangis 11 tahun lalu.

_"…"_ Kibum hanya diam mendengar suara tawa Siwon.

_"kau marah padaku? Aneh ya? Aku berharap pada hal konyol seperti itu. Kau tahu? Besoknya aku mencarimu, tapi sonsaengnim bilang kau pindah ke Los Angeles. Aku masih menunggumu, dan penantianku akhirnya terjawab saat kau kembali masuk sebagai anak baru. Saat itu aku ingin meminta maaf, tapi kau bersikap ketus padaku. Makanya aku berbohong begitu agar kau mau dekat denganku Kim Kibum"_ jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

_"apa kau menyukaiku?"_ satu pertanyaan terlontar dari Kibum.

_"hehhh! Kau pikir bagaimana? Mana ada namja yang menunggu seorang yeojya kalau namja itu tidak mencintainya"_

_"kalau begitu, maukah kau akhiri semua kebohonganmu ini?"_

_"maksudmu?"_ Siwon mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti.

_"aku tidak bisa trus-trusan berada dalam kebohonganmu Siwonnie, aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh yang sedang kau permainkan"_

_"ppabo! Tentu saja. Mari akhiri kebohongan ini, dan kita mulai cerita baru"_ Siwon tersenyum menatap Kibum yag kini menatapnya tidak percaya.

_"hmmm, aku rasa 'sibum' Siwon Kibum bagus juga"_ ujar Kibum yang kemudian mendapat senyum lebar dari wajah mainly seorang Choi Siwon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yah, mari sekarang kita buka cerita baru, sebuah cerita di mana hanya ada kebahagian kita.

End

**Gamsahamnida _**

**Mian kalau jelek. Karya ini udah pernah di publish di wordpress author. Kalau ketemu dan pernah baca maka itu berarti blog saya.  
>RnR di tunggu….<strong>


End file.
